


"Fate, this can only be fate."

by rainbowlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caring, Caring Harry Styles, Chance Meetings, Fate, First Dates, First Meetings, First Time, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Innocent Harry, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Secrets, Sexual Inexperience, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowlarry/pseuds/rainbowlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and Louis met at a Halloween party in 2008 their whole world got flipped upside down, a love completely infatuating both of them into a whole new world of passion. </p><p>But when they are separated will fate be able to bring them back together, when in 2010 they both audition for a singing competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Fate, this can only be fate."

**Author's Note:**

> Has mild sexual content. I am not saying that this is the way that Harry or Louis met, or that this is any type of relationship that they have. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

I put the mask on and finished arranging the rest of my curls so that they sat in a position that looked half decent.

“Tom seriously, doesn’t your brother care that we are going to just show up at his best friends Halloween party?” I sighed once more, still not comfortable with the idea of turning up at a year 11’s house for a party we weren’t actually invited to.

“Harry you need to chill out, parties like this were made for just turning up. Stan won’t even notice we are there.” He slapped me on the back as he walked out of my room and down the stairs.

“Well you could have bought me an outfit that makes me look a bit less of a nob.” I sighed loudly as Gemma walked out her room and laughed at me.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” She burst into fits of laughter; I rolled my eyes and shouted down the stairs to Tom.

“See, I look like a dick.”

“He’s a devil Gemma, is that not obvious? A pretty fit one too.” Tom winked at Gemma and ruffled my hair as I walked past and punched him in the arm. I had black jeans on, a black vest with a bright red cape draped over my shoulders, around my waist was an elastic band that on the back had a red sequinned tail attached that sat just on the base of my back where my bum started, a pair of sequinned red horns that matched the tail and then a mask that was supposed to be the devil, but looked more like a sex slave.

…

We walked the few minutes around the corner to the house, a few people laughed, one called me a faggot and I had a chocolate bar threw at my head by a young child trick or treating, well tonight was already great. When we arrived it seemed the party was already in full swing, the windows were all open, the music was blaring and there were a few people snogging on the grass in the front garden.

Tom reached out with no hesitation and rang the doorbell. A small petite boy opened it, his fringe was swept across his forehead and the back half was back combed slightly and sprayed white. He had pale makeup on and fake blood spotted around in various areas of his body. His pale face only dramatized his blue eyes, they were bright and bold, his eyelashes long as they fanned across his cheek. His ripped shirt showed his milky and untoned stomach. He was beautiful. I was broke out of my trance by his shout as Tom quickly pulled his chainsaw massacre mask down.

 _“Whoo! We got Texas Chainsaw Massacre and a gimp! I don’t know who the fuck you are, but come in.”_ He laughed loudly and pulled me and Tom in by our arms, his voice was high pitched and loud, but somehow still soft and comforting. He handed us each a plastic cup, full of a liquid that smelt disgusting and then left before we could even say anything, when someone shouted his name from upstairs.

“Who was that?” I raised my mask quickly and looked to Tom.

“Louis, the host.”

“Oh.” I replied quietly and then shrugged as if I didn’t care before necking the drink that was in my hand, an un-familiar burn at the back of my throat as I coughed and pulled my mask back down, I made my way into the front room where all the noise seemed to be coming from.

I quickly got handed another drink by Tom’s brother who walked by quickly, not noticing who we were, thankfully. I noticed everyone started to gather in a circle on the floor, a glass bottle in the middle. I hear Louis shout again, his voice so distinctive even in a house full of people.

 _“Ay wait. Zombie boy is coming.”_ He walked past me and Tom and patted us both on the shoulder.

 _“Are you coming to play? Gimp stranger.”_ He winked at me and I would have usually been really pissed off at the gimp comment, but from him, I wasn’t. I gulped and went to sit and join the circle, I sat opposite Louis his legs were open and I sat with mine crossed and Tom beside me.

Tom’s brother Stan leant over and rested his hand on the bottle and spun it quickly, it took a while before it actually stopped, its neck pointing straight towards Louis. He bought his legs back towards him and I watched the way his thighs tensed as they moved.

“Ay Tommo. Truth or Dare?” Stan sniggered.

 _“Do you really need to ask? I’m the master of dares and you know it.”_ He clapped his hands and rubbed them together in anticipation. Stan reached over for the bottle again, licked his lips and stared right at Louis.

“I’m going to spin this bottle and you are going to snog whoever it land on. Not kiss, snog. Tongues involved.” Stan smirked at him.

 _“Easy.”_ Louis laughed.

I watched as the bottle span for what seemed to feel like hours. I crossed my fingers in my lap, silently praying it did not land on me. Not that I didn’t want to kiss Louis, god he was gorgeous. Just that if I did, I didn’t know how well I could hide my excitement.

The bottle started to slow before it rattled and ended, dead on me.

“Shit.” I muttered quietly to myself as I watched Louis get onto his hands and knees and slowly crawl over to me. I quickly necked the other drink I had in my lap, my head beginning to spin slightly as Louis got closer and closer. He was only inches away from me before he pulled my mask up, hiding my face with his own. He looked me dead in the eye.

_“God, you’re quite cute.”_

I gulped and before I had chance to respond, Louis quickly slammed his lips to mine. His lips were plump and his mouth tasted sweet like cherry bake-wells, although the taste of alcohol was still strong and evident on his lips. His tongue entered shortly after as I let it collide with mine. His tongue danced circles around mine and for a split second I completely forgot anyone was watching. Louis began to trail his hand up my back, his other hand resting firmly on my waist.

“Whoa Tommo, calm down. You can stop now.” Stan called out.

Louis laughed into my mouth and pulled away. I quickly pulled my mask back down to hide my quickly reddening face as Louis stood up and walked back over to the other side of the room and took his seat back on the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sat there for a bit as I waited for the excitement in my trousers to calm down.

“You alright?” Tom nudged me.

I nodded.

“Yeah, but can we go get another drink?” I stood up quickly and watched as Louis’ eyes trailed and followed me across the room, until I was out of sight and in the kitchen.

One more drink and I would surely be drunk, I wasn’t really used to drinking much. I mean I was only 14 and hadn’t really had much experience in the drinking atmosphere nor had I had many opportunities like this where I was able to get hold of alcohol and drink it freely.

I grabbed whatever bottles I could see on the side, poured a mixture of all of them into a glass and took the new cocktail back into the front room where I stood in the corner and watched the rest of the game. I kept catching Louis gaze, he would only look for a few seconds before he would turn and quickly look away again.

I sipped on the vile tasting cocktail slowly, my head feeling heavier and heavier by the second from the amount of mixed drinks. Tom had disappeared somewhere round the rest of the house and the game had ended and people had dispersed to elsewhere.

Louis stayed in the front room; he had one hand resting on his waist as one side of his body was cocked higher than the other. I paid close attention to how his bum curved at the bottom just before his thighs. I stared for a while before he turned around and I was then staring at his crotch, I broke my gaze quickly. I finished the rest of the drink and slammed the glass down on the side and decided it would be best for me to go outside for a bit.

I walked out to find Tom leaning up a tree, snogging the face off a year 11 of whom I knew was called Demi, her brother was in our year and if only she knew she was making out with a 14 year old. I laughed slightly before the fresh air rushed around my head, it suddenly felt incredibly heavy and a churning noise in my stomach warned me to hurry up and find a bathroom.

I ran back into the house, my head pounding and spinning with the bright lights. I pushed past a few people who huffed loudly at me and then I ran up the stairs quickly swinging the first door I come too and was incredibly thankful when I found it was the bathroom. I kicked the door shut behind me, not locking it before I flung my body over the toilet, as I felt the burning feeling in my throat as all alcohol came pouring out.

I retched loudly, the pain in my chest aching as the retching continued. My eyes watered and my body felt weak, I collapsed slowly to my knees and held my head in my hands gripping my fringe and pulling the mask off the top of my head and throwing it behind me into the bath. I sobbed quietly too myself as I heard the door slam open and a familiar laugh.

 _“Oh sorry I didn’t-“He_ paused for a few seconds as I looked up into his eyes. Mine were red and puffy they hurt and my mouth was dry. Louis shut the door and locked it behind him. He leant up the bath and slid down to sit right next to me.

 _“Hey sweetie, you okay?”_ He patted my shoulders as I began to sob again. I retched again but nothing came up. I began to try and stand when Louis stopped me and grabbed a bucket from next to him and put it between my legs.

 _“Don’t stand.”_ He whispered.

The burn came again and more alcohol came back up and into the bucket, the ache in my chest was becoming unbearable and my eyes streamed, but Louis sat silently and soothingly rubbed my back, twisting one of my curls around his finger. Once I had eventually stopped being sick, I rested my head against the tub as Louis handed me a bottle of water.

 _“Drink slowly.”_ He whispered again.

I took it from him and smiled weakly. Why is he still sitting with me? We sat in silence for a while before I eventually mustered up the courage to talk.

“Thanks a lot Louis.” I muttered. He looked at me in shock.

 _“Oh, so he talks.”_ He opened his mouth mockingly. I laughed and nodded.

 _“Does he also have a name?”_ Louis raised his eyebrows at me.

“Harry, Harry Styles.” I held my hand out and he took it, shaking it slowly. He stared into my eyes never breaking the contact.

 _“Well Harry, Harry Styles. How old are you? Because I know you’re not sixteen.”_ He giggled and I looked down embarrassed.

“Fourteen.” I sighed. He laid his hand on my thigh rubbing it up and down slowly.

 _“And not used to drinking I see?”_ He laughed again, but not a laugh as though he was mocking me, more like a laugh of concern. I just shook my head in response. He stood up and smacked his hand against his thighs before he reach down to me, taking my hands in his and pulling me to my feet.

 _“Well Mr Styles, I think it’s time you get to a bed. Text your parents and let them know you’re staying out. You can stay here.”_ He smiled genuinely and unlocked the bathroom door as he continued to hold my hand, leading me across the hallway of his house.

He opened the door to a relatively large room, with a leather black double bed in the middle. He turned on the light, but turned down the dimmer so the light was low and didn’t hurt my throbbing head. He let go of my hand and shut the door behind us.

 _“Would you like the window open?”_ He asked and smiled as I sent the text to my mom and put the phone down on the side.

“Erm if you don’t mind.” I stuttered and smiled back.

I reached for the ribbon that held the cape closed around my shoulders. I let it fall to the ground, the cold air feeling nice on my exposed arms. I pulled the elastic band from around my waist and threw the tails on top of the cape and pulled my jeans down to the floor, throwing them to the growing pile, so I stood only in my boxers and vest.

Louis turned and looked at me, his breath hitching in his throat as he rubbed his palms together. He started unbuttoning his shirt, before removing it, standing topless in front of me. I felt myself growing nervous.

“You can go back downstairs Louis. The party is still going; I don’t want to keep you from it.” My voice cracked and I coughed to collect to myself.

 _“No it’s fine.”_ He continued to button his skinny jeans and smiled at me.

 _“I think it’s about time I get some sleep too. They can let themselves out.”_ Louis laughed and winked at me. He lowered himself onto the bed and lay on top of the duvet. I continued to stand on the other side of the room before Louis laughed and patted the bed beside him.

 _“You can come get in Harry, that is the reason I bought you in here.”_ He smiled and lay back his arms resting behind his head as he sat and watched as I walked over. I sat on the bed slowly before laying back next to Louis, turning my head to look at him.

“You’re really nice Louis.” I said quickly before I had realised it. He laughed and rolled to his side to face me and moved my fringe out my face.

 _“You’re really nice too Harry.”_ He smiled and I followed his earlier actions and rolled over onto my side to face him too. His hand reach forward as his fingers brushed my cheek.

 _“You’re also really cute.”_ Louis giggled and closed his eyes. I nudged my face closer to his touch as his finger continued to caress.

“Louis?” I hummed; his eyes were still shut as he nodded in response.

“Can I erm, can I kiss you again?” I muttered. His eyes fluttered open as his fingers paused for a second though he didn’t move them from my face. He smiled at me before nodding.

We leant forward simultaneously as his fingers fanned outwards and slid from my cheek into my hair entangling his fingers in the curls. My hands moved to rest on his waist, as our lips joined lightly. The kiss was soft his lips feeling warmer than before, he still tasted sweet but the alcohol was less apparent than earlier. I pulled away quickly when I hadn’t brushed my teeth after being sick.

 _“What’s wrong?”_ Louis looked at me, shocked and worried.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth and I was sick. Oh my god, I bet I have sick breath, how disgusting. Here I am kissing a cute boy with sick breath. Harry, you’re an idiot.” I sat up quickly as I continued to mumble to myself. I heard Louis laugh lightly behind me. He sat up and crawled to kneel in front of me. He leant forward and planted another soft kiss to my lips.

_“So, so cute.”_

I smiled as his hand began to trace up my back, he paused when his hand came and cupped the back of my neck. He smiled and pulled me back towards him. Connecting our lips again, this time more desperately, his hand gripped tighter on my neck as his other came up to rest in the hair just behind my ear. I rested my hands on either side of his waist and pulled him to sit in my lap his legs wrapping tightly around my back.

Louis nibbled on my bottom lip slightly and my hands rubbed circles in his back, he moaned slightly as I opened my mouth allowing his tongue entrance. We both began moaning against the kiss as I pulled him down on top of me, not once breaking the connection. He hand travelled under my vest slowly trailing his fingers up my torso. He stopped kissing me, his hot breath fanning my neck, lightly kissing the area where my jaw bone met my ear.

He continued to trail wet kisses down my neck, reaching my collar bone sucking on them slightly before biting the top of my vest.

 _“Can you take it off?”_ He breathed heavily on my chest.

I only nodded in response as I lifted up and he swiftly pulled my vest over my shoulders and threw it behind him to the floor. He lowered his body so that his chest was pressed tightly to mine, his lips moving back to my neck sprinkling kisses in a variety of areas as my hands scratched lightly at his back. 

His legs entangled with mine as his fingers interlocked tighter into my hair, we lay kissing desperately, moaning quietly into each other. The friction between our bare bodies becoming heavier, his body getting impossibly closer to mine as the hardness in both of our boxers grew. I could feel his excitement rubbing against my own, the fabric of my boxers becoming ever more constricting.

My hands became clammy as I reached for his, entangling his finger in mine. I flipped us over, his small frame sat neatly between my thighs. I smiled down at him; although I was younger it was interesting to be the one that felt in charge. I bent down and breathed slowly over his nipple, his hands reached into my hair again, tugging my head back down towards him. I gave a swift lick to his nipple with the flat of my tongue; I stopped for a moment before I heard Louis mutter my name. I bent back down and repeated the actions, before taking his nipple into my mouth; I sucked on it lightly before grazing my teeth across it. I looked up at Louis biting on his lip, I continued, flicking my tongue across his nipple a few more times before beginning to trail wet kiss down his torso, my finger trailing circles in his inner thigh.

I moved back up to him, reconnecting our lips as my hand began to trail back up, resting on his hard. I didn’t move my hand for a moment, just rested it on the bulge that felt harder by the second. Louis reached down at took my hand, beginning to rub his own hard with my hand; I continued rubbing circles before I took the courage to slip my hand under the waistband of his boxers. He gasped for a moment.

 _“Cold hands.”_ He laughed lightly.

I took the fact that he hadn’t rejected my movements as a sign to continue. I moved my hand down further, feeling the warmth of his hard. I took it in my hand slowly, rubbing over his tip with my thumb. I felt the gather of pre-cum as I collected it around my thumb sliding it slowly down his shaft. I continued to move my thumb slowly in circles around his tip, light moans leaving his mouth every so often. I gripped my hand around his length and began to move slowly, his back arched as I kissed his neck lightly.

I moved my hand quicker as Louis scratched his fingernails down my back, I hovered my face over his just watching the way that he reacted to my movements. I slowed, twisting my hands slightly with the movement, his wetness now dripping from his slit, I moved down to continue licking over his nipple, my hands beginning to move quickly again. I felt the familiar twitch in my hand as Louis’ eyes rolled back, his back arched and his warmth spilt over my hand and into his boxers. I took my hand out, quickly wiping it over my own boxers; Louis sat up quickly and grabbed me, flipping us both back over so that I was now back underneath him.

 _“Don’t think you’re getting out of it that easy Harry.”_ His voice was low, his nails scratched lightly at my exposed chest. My breath hitched.

He hooked his fingers under the waistband of my boxers and pulled them down to my ankles, leaving me exposed. He chuckled lightly as my hard bounced against my stomach; he bent down slowly, his hot breath fanning the bottom of my shaft.

“Louis.” I muttered quietly, resting my hands on his head.

Louis bent down quickly and took all of me into his mouth, a wave of pleasure rushed over me, my hands hurried to grip into his hair a bead of sweat instantly falling from my forehead. He was much better at this pleasuring than I was.

His took his tongue and swirled it quickly around my head as he hollowed his cheeks, his hands moving down to take my testicles. His tongue continued to swirl around the tip. My back arched when he hit a sensitive spot, my length hitting the back of his throat as he gagged, tears running from his eyes. He continued, his tongue flicking over my slit.

“Louis I’m gonna’ cum.”

He looked up at me and winked, his hands getting firmer on my testicles, his tongue dancing quicker around my tip.

_“Then cum for me pretty boy.”_

He took his other hand and put it underneath me, squeezing my ass harshly before moving back to my length. He took me back in, his cheeks hollowing more than before, his tongue darting in and out over my slit. I felt the rush in my stomach, the familiar warmth building in my length. I felt like screaming as I gripped tightly to the sheets. Louis’ blue eyes looking up at me and deep into my own, one last swift lick and I was done, my head blew up, my length twitching like never before. I felt myself release in Louis mouth, my back arching upwards as my head spun, my eyes going blurry from the pleasure.

Louis got off me and collapsed to the side next to me, as I quickly pulled my boxers back up although they were covered in Louis’ cum. I turned my head to look at him, his eyes were sleepy his arm rested over my chest, his fingers twiddling with my own.

 _“Harry?”_ Louis broke the silence.

“Mmmm?” I hummed in response.

 _“Fancy getting up and getting me a clean pair of boxers, considering I did save you from falling in the toilet earlier.”_ He laughed sleepily.

“Sure.” I smiled.

I got up and walked to the chest of drawers in the corner, observing the picture frames I saw. One of his and a woman of whom I’m guessing is his mom, she was in a wedding dress and Louis in a suit, he didn’t look much younger than he was now so I’m guessing this was not long ago. He had both arms around his mom, a big cheesy grin on his face and she was smiling wildly too, yet she had tears in her eyes.

I looked at it for a while, admiring every little bit of him. The way the little crinkles next to his eyes were really evident when he smiled, or the way that the light just caught the brightest bit of blue. I was bought back when I heard Louis lightly snore; I looked over and giggled slightly.

I opened his top drawer, reaching for a pair of boxers and a blanket I saw resting on a cabinet next to it. I tip-toed back over to him quietly, I really didn’t want to disturb him. I lifted him slightly, removing the wet pair of boxers and through them to the floor with the large pile of dirty clothing. I held up his petite body and slipped on the new pair and threw the fleece blanket over him as I couldn’t put him in the duvet because he was sprawled on top of it.

I lay down next to him, moving closer so that I could fit into the single blanket with him. I wrapped my arms around him slowly, pulling him to my chest tightly. It wasn’t long until I was too drifting off.

…

**Louis’ POV**

I woke up when the bright light of the autumn sun piercing through the blinds, I rolled over slowly, Harry’s arm lying over my stomach. He was still in just his boxers, his legs pulled up closely to his chest, goose bumps scattered in various areas of his body. I lay there and stared for a while, his eye lids twitch slightly as light snores escape his plump lips. I took the blanket from off me and draped it over his exposed body as I got up and went to check the mess left downstairs. I got a pair of jogging bottoms out the drawer and put them on quickly, shutting the door behind me quietly.

I walked down the stairs, the smell of sick and alcohol becoming more over whelming the further I got down. _If only my mum was here, she would kill me._ I heard someone messing around in the kitchen, a chorus of rattling glasses. I walked into the kitchen slowly, nervous of the mess I would find and even more nervous of whom I would find cleaning up.

 _“Fuck sake Stan, you absolutely shit me up. I thought my mum was back early.”_ I held my beating chest and laughed slightly.

“Sorry mate, I just couldn’t leave it in this much of a state.  I cleaned up as much as I can.” He patted me on the shoulder. He was literally the best friend I could ask for and I really will miss him.

 _“Cheers mate, you can go. I’ll sort the rest.”_ I smiled at him sincerely before pulling him into a quick hug and ruffling his hair. He nodded, grabbed his coat and left quickly.

I continued to clean the rest of the glasses in the sink, pulled out a bin bag and began to clean the empty bottles and food that had been mushed into the carpet, cleaned lipstick stains off the mirror, cleaned the downstairs toilet from all the sick on the floor.

I was picking sausage roll crumbs out of the carpet on the stairs when I heard a light cough from the top. I looked up to see Harry, his hair was sticking up in various directions, he had a pair of my jogging bottoms on and he smiled at me.

 _“There’s sausage roll in the carpet.”_ I smiled.

“Get the vacuum then.” He raised his eyebrows and giggled lightly.

 _“I was waiting for you to get your lazy ass up.”_ I said mockingly angry.

“I was waiting for you to come cuddle me in bed.” He pouted, licking his bottom lip as he did. I stood up and walked up the stairs towards him, he stood still. I stopped on the top step, tip toed so that my lips were level with his. He leant down slowly, his hand sliding down my sides to rest on my waist.

His lips slid slowly over my cheek, stopping once they were resting on my lips. He paused for a moment, I nodded in permission. I opened my mouth slightly, his lips were wet and plump, they glided lightly over mine, his thumb massaging slowly into my sides. 

I hummed against his lips, his hard resting into my stomach. He pulled away, holding my face in his hands.

“I like you.” He rested his forehead on mine.

 _“Would you like to go out? Like on a date, today?”_ I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, instantly regretting the question.

_“I mean you don’t have to, it was silly question. I mean you’re probably too busy anyway. Let’s just leave it.”_

His smile grew, his hands running back through my hair before he pulled me to him kissing me again.

“I’d love to.” He smiled at me; I shot a wide grin back at him.

 _“Great! I’ll finish cleaning later; my parents aren’t back until tomorrow.”_ He smiled and grinned at me, turning back around and walking back into my room. I followed behind him, entering my bedroom to find him taking off my jogging bottoms.

“Erm, I kind of have no clothes.” He furrowed his eyebrows together so that his forehead wrinkled.

I reached into my wardrobe, grabbing a pair of jeans and a rolling stones t-shirt and threw it over to him.

 _“Here.”_ I smiled.

He returned the smile and continued to take off the boxers he had on, he didn’t seem embarrassed in the slightest of the fact that he was standing in front of me completely naked. The heat rushed from my cheeks, down my body and into my growing hard. My breath hitched as I reached into my top drawer to grab a pair of boxers and again threw them to Harry.

He turned around and I stared at the way his thighs tensed when he bent down to put the boxers on, or the way that his back muscles sat tightly together as he lifted up his arms to put the shirt on. He wasn’t the most toned person, but he was pure beauty. Once he was finished dressing I eventually stopped staring as I thought it was now becoming the point where it was slightly disturbing.

He looked into my mirror, running his fingers through his hair attempting to push down the stray pieces. I broke the silence.

 _“Would you like a hat? A beanie?”_  I smiled shyly, fiddling with my fingers.

“If you wouldn’t mind.” He giggled lowly, averting his eyes away when the longing eye contact was becoming a little too intense.

I stood watching him, in the same position I had been for the past 10 minutes, staring at Harry. My bare chest was beginning to get colder with the morning breeze coming through the open window; the autumn breeze starting to freeze the dew on the grass.

I bought myself back into the reality, stopped myself starring at Harry and grabbed myself some clothes out of the wardrobe; exiting the room quickly. I walked into the bathroom, closed to door and leant my back up it slowly. I slid down onto the floor, relaxed my body.

_Today will be a great day. Spending a day, with the boy I just met; yet a boy I’m totally infatuated with._

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like comments if you could. I am really new to writing and I am happy for any advice or comments and kudo if you liked it. Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
